Day and Night
by Sorceress5
Summary: Here we have a specimen of the story type "bizzarious" this story is half Mary-Sue parody, half angstyArtemis-ness, and half weird coupleings. But those don't come until later.


AUTHORS NOTES: After a VERY long time in which I abandoned all my fanfics, I have decided to start anew. This is my first attempt. Rating for you know, stuff....Probably language.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Eoin is a god. I am not. Suffice to say, I do not own anything he owns, including his godness, or his works.  
  
Is godness a word?  
  
Never mind. Onto the Fic!  
  
SETTING: After TEC, so Artemis currently has no memory of the people. Currently. That will probably change sometime during the course of the story.  
  
Artemis sighed. He had a nagging feeling that something was missing from his life, but he couldn't remember what it was. He had both his parents, Butler and Juliet, and all his money, but occasionally his memory would...twitch. Like there was something missing in his memory.  
  
"Yeah right" he muttered to himself, flopping down onto his bed. "Oh, yeah, my memory must be missing" he continued in a high pitched mockery of his normal smooth voice. Feeling restless, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He had been having a tough time in school too, oh not with the work, that was far too easy for him, and not with the teachers, he was the smartest person in the school, but occasionally, he just wished he could be liked. The other kids at the school, especially the athletes, teased him relentlessly, especially about the fact that he was 15, and since he had no interest in girls, must be gay.   
  
"Yo Arty, supper!" Juliet bounded into his room, completely ignoring his large sign saying "KEEP OUT" on the door. "Your mom told me to go get you NOW."  
  
"Fine, I'm coming." he replied with heavy attitude, getting up off his bed. "And for gods sakes Juliet, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" he glared at her venomously, and then, as an afterthought, added "And don't call me Arty!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Juliet said in a tone that clearly stated she was ignoring him. "Just hurry up or your moms going to yell at both of us. Artemis rolled his eyes and shoved past her, a feat that was not easily achieved, considering she was a good six inches taller then him, and a lot stockier to boot. The fact that he was an utter weakling didn't help either.  
  
  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair, Artemis was too lost in his thoughts to care what his parents were talking about, plus, he felt like sulking. He was only brought out of his sulk by the ringing of the doorbell, and his mothers request that he go "answer that please." Getting out of his chair and stomping down the hallway, Artemis was fully ready to take out all his stress on the person who interrupted his dinner. But when he flung open the door, and looked into the blue eyes of the girl standing there, all his anger just disappeared.   
  
"Hello." she said, in a soft musical voice. "My name is Melody. Me and my family just moved in next door, and we were wondering if we could borrow some sugar."  
  
"Su-sure." stuttered Artemis, completely besotted with Melody's angelic beauty. She had pale blonde hair that was almost white that cascaded down al the way to her perfectly shaped rump, which was emphasized by a tight jeans skirt which matched perfectly with her light blue blouse.  
  
"Mel, that would be "My family and I" not "Me and my family." Geeze, I thought you had at least a LITTLE bit of grammar skills in you." Artemis was shaken out of his trance by this new voice, and he stared at the other girl on his doorstep.   
  
"Gawd Ali, just because YOU'RE a total Grammar-Nazi, doesn't mean I have to be." Melody sighed angrily at the girl, the musical tones of her voice gone. "I mean, it's not like I'm actually going to have to KNOW any of that stuff ever." she glared, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned back to Artemis, smiling again.  
  
"True, whore's don't need much grammar," the other girl muttered under her breath. "I'm Alis, by the way. That's spelled A-L-I-S, spell it wrong and I will be forced to hurt you. I am, sadly, her sister." Alis jerked a thumb at her sister, and then folded her arms in front of her. Alis was wearing black. Lots of black. Her pants, which had legs much to large for her, were black with green trim, and had all manner of useless buckles and chains on them. Her shirt was black, with a pair of green catlike eyes on the front and the words "I'm watching you" under it, also in green, her hair was tucked under a black bandana so Artemis couldn't see what color it really was, but he had a feeling it was black.  
  
"So...um, come in?" Artemis said, wishing that he could be more eloquent to this paragon of perfection and her sister.   
  
"Well, if you're planning on killing us, no. Other wise, sure." Alis said matter of factly, pushing past him into the house. Her sister followed at a more demure pace, but she was glaring at Alis in a way that made Artemis think that Melody had probably heard that comment about whore's.   
  
They walked back into the dining room, and Artemis introduced the two girls, and told his mother that they needed sugar. Melody seemed very impressed with the house, she kept looking around, trying to take it all in, and in doing so, completely ignoring the rest of the people seated at the table. Alis however, walked in, saw Juliet, and their eyes locked. It was a look of, no, not hatred between them, but...challenge. Somehow Artemis could tell that Juliet was being challenged by Alis, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Juliet was the first to look away, she glanced back into her food, trembling slightly, and as she dropped her gaze, her shoulders also slumped, telling that she had been defeated- and she knew it. Alis just smiled, a slightly evil smile, and one that was very self assured. Just then, Mrs Fowl came back into the room, and handed a bag of sugar to Melody.   
  
"There you go girls" she said sweetly "and tell your parents that if you ever need anything, feel free to just come over and ask. We're more then happy to help."  
  
"Thank you." gushed Melody sweetly, as she turned "We'll be sure to do that" The two girls then started walking down the hallway, and soon they had left the house.  
  
"They seem really nice" Mr Fowl said, as his wife nodded in agreement. Artemis managed to catch Juliet's glance at just that moment, and she scowled, shaking her head slightly. 


End file.
